There is a need to improve near-end crosstalk NEXT performance of communications connectors at higher frequencies in a robust design that can be relatively easily manufactured. This description is directed to a method of improving NEXT performance in a communication connector by employing specific capacitive and inductive couplings on a printed circuit board (PCB) within the connector.